User talk:Atomic Angel/Archive 1
Welcome Hi there! Welcome to the wiki! :) If you have any questions about anything, feel free to ask anyone who looks like they know what they're doing XD I can make you a signature, if you like. Otherwise, happy wiki-ing :) [[User:Shimmercloud|'Shimmer']]Moumantai! :3 22:09, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: You mean the drop downs? Just copy the coding, and replace the information with your own. If you need help, I can do the basics. (I'm not a coding expert. xD) No problem You've got a good eye for cites :) Especially ones in CP XD It was a great book. So sad QQ [[User:Shimmercloud|'Shimmer']]Moumantai! :3 23:42, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Since you're part of project characters, you should learn how to do cites, and then you can just fix things yourself instead of posting messages on the talk pages, since it takes time for people to take notice and change things. :) Uh...I don't know who to ask, but I'm sure someone in the project knows how. [[User:Shimmercloud|'Shimmer']]Moumantai! :3 23:47, May 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Cedarpelt should be fine. I don't see anything wrong with being specific. Yes, I do make signatures. If you want one, just state text, fonts, colours, all that. If you want something really fancy, you might want to ask some of the others who do signature requests, because I'm not exactly an expert at coding XD Just leave a message. [[User:Shimmercloud|'Shimmer']]Moumantai! :3 03:01, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Heyo! *hugs* I'm pretty good. You? Have you ever seen FMA ouo? }}03:36 Thu May 17 FMA stands for Fullmetal Alchemist. It's my most favorite anime <333333 And thank you 8D Would you like a sig? }}03:41 Thu May 17 You should watch it it's definitely worth it <3 To make the sig, first go here and follow those instructions. When you've made the page and put it in your preferences, then I can make the sig. }}03:48 Thu May 17 I'm still good *hugs* I like hugs too <3 I need to go to bed now so I'll talk to you tomorrow! Baaayeeh! }}03:54 Thu May 17 Yes you can call me that. That's what most people call me =D }}04:02 Thu May 17 Hi! Hey, I saw that you were somewhat new. Want to be friends?:) }} 01:46, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Nice to meet you too!!! You're really nice:) }} 01:52, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Great, thanks:) you? }} 01:55, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Glad to hear it; and thanks for contributing so much these days... most new(er) users don't contribute that much. Anyway... I gotta turn in now; have a good night! *hugs* :D }} 02:41, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Good thanks; gald to see you ^^ }} 17:33, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm just practicing charart. I'm out of practice. Want to see? }} 17:39, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay :) http://www.iaza.com/work/120524C/iaza11755124859400.png *needs to clean waste* }} 17:53, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Ohai there again, Starry! And, sorry for the late reply. I would love to see your charart! :) How are you? :D }} 18:48, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Just thought I'd say I've been watching you buzzing about the wiki making edits for the last week or so, and I'd like to thank you for it. You're doing an excellent job, especially for such a new user! So thanks. ^^ I hope you intend to stick around for a while. Seeing new users catch on so quickly with article editing really gives my mood a boost. }} 20:42, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello :) Hi, I was just wondering how to make the things that say hide and show... Ummm... I think they are called User Boxes? Its on your profile... Not sure... Anyway I was just wondering how to make them. Thanks! :) Jayfeather256 23:22, May 28, 2012 (UTC) <3 Heyo<333 }}04:41 Tue May 29 Re: Chat It's not showing up for me either, and it was disabled when I checked. I enabled but I think the wiki is spazzing... :\ 01:55, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :Probably till 10pm my time. =P }} 01:58, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I hope you don't mind but I added you as one of my friends on my profile.☛Duckspl 05:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Don't worry about it, the opinion of one kid that's way too obsessed with Spottedleaf doesn't bother me. The anon's been banned and the blog deleted. I appreciate the concern, though. }} 22:29, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Is it just me The chat isn't spazzing for me nor the 17 other users who are in it currently. }} 20:14, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hun, you're the first to ask me in a long time for that that I can actually say yes to. Go ahead and describe your cat for me and I'll get it done tonight. }} 22:16, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Rank? }} 22:22, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sorry it took a little while! Here's your image: I couldn't find any personal image file for you, so I assume this is your first. Keep in mind that any future images you upload or have uploaded for yourself need to be put on top of this file. If you want anything changed, just ask. ^^ }} 22:28, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Spottedleaf haters fan-club Oh my god! I hate Spottedleaf, too! ^^ Even though I was sad when she-(slaps hand over mouth) have you read TLH? I don't like her because she was all like, "OMG! Firestar! Be my mate!" and she was stalking him in his dreams. >:D (p.s. I am a huge FirexSand. :3) }} 23:37, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:I lost my marbles xP What did I tell you about relaxing? =P }} 02:32, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Lol, of course not. Now go relax! }} 02:39, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Nope. Looks fine to me. You wrote a character discussion, nothing wrong with that. }} 03:01, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Pffft Nice Logic, Mommy. I You hate sleeping, yet, I pull all nighters, and you complain I do so? Pfffffttt. Sirius Logic, that is. (She hates sleeping, yet, when I pull all nighters, Mommy yells at me? Pfft, nice logic) Ps. "Fearsome Twosome"? No. That sounds so wrong. Maple♥poolMischief brewing Sirius lover 21:07, June 16, 2012 (UTC)